


isn't she lovely

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Baby, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Family, POV Male Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Clark, Lois, and their new baby, post delivery.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	isn't she lovely

**Author's Note:**

> For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: "baby"

She was perfect. Ten fingers, ten little toes, a patch of thin dark hair on her head. 6 pounds, 2 ounces is what the doctor said. Perfectly healthy. As was her mother, which gave Clark more relief than words could describe. He was certain that he hadn’t taken a breath since Lois went into labor up till the moment the doctors declared everything was good. 

Watching Lois holding their baby in the hospital bed, glancing up at him, her eyes seeming to say, “can you believe this is ours?”, it was all Clark could do not to tear up, his throat already tightening at the sight. 

He sat next to her, pressing a kiss on Lois’s sweaty forehead. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Took you twelve hours of labor for you to figure that out, Smallville?” Lois murmured. 

Clark chuckled. “I’ve always known, just probably don’t say it enough.”

“I would never argue against hearing it more,” she joked, leaning against him. “Wow, look at her.”

“She’s beautiful, just like her mother,” Clark agreed, completely in love. He hadn’t known it was possible to feel so much love toward someone so quickly, but he knew that he would do anything for that little bundle in his wife’s arms. 

“Sap,” Lois teased, oblivious. “A lot more wrinkly though.” Gently, she offered the baby to him, and he accepted her carefully. 

“Hi, Ella,” he said softly, brushing a finger carefully against her cheek. That was the name they decided. Ella Lara Kent, both their moms represented in one tiny form. His daughter’s eyes opened just a fraction, before shutting again. 

Glancing over at Lois, whose eyes were on Ella, Clark’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of its chest. As if sensing she was being watched, Lois turned her attention back to Clark, their eyes meeting, and he could see his feelings reflected back in her eyes. 

“I love you,” he told her. 

“I love you too,” she replied, smiling, as they closed the gap and their lips met in a gentle kiss. 

Hearing a cry, they separated, realizing that Ella was not only very much awake, but in need of attention. 

“Well, honeymoon is over,” Lois remarked, laughing. “You ready for this?” 

And Clark was terrified, the realization that he was responsible for this tiny life hitting him harder every second, but he knew in that moment, he wouldn’t change a thing. 

“I’m ready.”


End file.
